


乘人之危

by fragoleeeee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragoleeeee/pseuds/fragoleeeee
Summary: 捡漏是每个超级前锋的必修课
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 23
Collections: Football Challenge





	乘人之危

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none-of-that (unremarkable)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unremarkable/gifts).



> 与真人无关，狗血，有点肉

乘人之危  
罗伊斯没想到这么快会收到波兰人的电话，在多特蒙德官方账号宣布自己要养伤停赛的十分钟之后。  
哪个波兰人？当然是在拜仁风生水起的那一位。  
平心而论，他现在对于拜仁九号的态度可以说是拿得起放得下了（虽然确实花了很大的力气）毕竟他都可以在采访时对着记者侃侃而谈莱万多夫斯基是位多伟大的球员了。但这不意味着，莱万多夫斯基可以随随便便给他打电话。  
“你又受伤了？你到底懂不懂得保护自己啊。你已经30了，不能和年轻的时候比了。队里有那么多年轻球员，噢，天哪，天杀的法夫尔……”波兰人的语气有些冲，偶尔还骂骂咧咧地夹杂着几句波兰语（根据罗伊斯多年和各色波兰人打交道的经验，应该是很脏的话了）  
“莱万多夫斯基先生！我想我不需要你从遥远的拜仁州打电话来教我如何保护自己，顺带一提，你自己的腹股沟手术恢复好了吗？”电话这头，罗伊斯的语气也拔高了几分，他是真的很生气——谁愿意在受伤的时候听前任打电话对着自己冷嘲热讽呢？但即使是生气，他也努力地保留了最后一丝理智，没有说出类似于“要是你不走我用得着这么辛苦”的蠢话。  
“对不起，马尔科……我只是……”波兰人的语气明显软了很多。永远都是这样，波兰人永远会用服软来化解他们之间的一切争端，试问，又有谁能盯着那双柔情似水的灰蓝眼睛继续发脾气呢？  
“听着……罗伯特，你不用道歉。”罗伊斯讨厌自己总是会为波兰人的一点点屈服而心软。  
“好好好，马尔科。你一定要好快点好起来，德国杯没了，咱们还得争一争沙拉盘，是不是？”波兰人里带着笑意。  
“莱万多夫斯基！”罗伊斯觉得自己气得小腿都在疼。  
“我错了，我错了，马尔科。顺带一提，我希望你家的密码没有换。”波兰人说完就挂了电话，留下罗伊斯一个人坐在沙发上出神。

果然，晚上八点半，坐在沙发上输了两局fifa还被布兰特嘲笑是菜鸡、正是气头上的罗伊斯等来了一位从拜仁州开车到自家门口并非法闯入成功的波兰人。  
“你，你，你来干嘛！”罗伊斯手上捏着两个抱枕，气鼓鼓的脸颊让莱万想起准备吐口水发动进攻的羊驼。  
“别！你先别扔，我大老远的从南边过来，饭都还没吃上一口呢。”莱万笑得还是那么好看。  
“冰箱里有你爱的鸡胸，自己煎去。”罗伊斯白了波兰人一眼，转过身去继续和布兰特连麦打游戏。  
“给我留的？”波兰人站在冰箱前，端着盛在保鲜盒里的土豆炖牛肉，咧嘴笑了。  
“爱吃不吃。”罗伊斯眼镜盯着屏幕，心里却暗自感叹波兰人的大平肩膀真是好看，站在厨房门口也能拍摄画报。自己要是自己是广告商一定花钱请他拍内衣广告。（布兰特os哥，你打游戏能别走神吗？

“马尔科。”吃饱饭的波兰人一个劲儿地往罗伊斯身上靠，本来就是方便独居而买的小沙发，挤上两个职业男子足球球员的画面真是滑稽极了。  
“打游戏呢。”罗伊斯目不转睛，看样子是不打算分注意力给波兰人。  
“你腿严重吗？”莱万盯着罗伊斯裹着毛毯的腿，眼神是说不出的温柔和正经。  
“要休息四周。”罗伊斯声音闷闷的，浅绿色的眼珠子依旧盯着五光十色的电视荧幕，莱万很难从忽明忽暗的光线中辨认出眼前人的真实表情。他的男孩一向知道怎么掩藏自己的悲伤，哪怕是自己离开多特蒙德的那一天，罗伊斯也没有哭出来。  
“……”莱万知道此时的自己说什么也安抚不了罗伊斯，干脆无声地用手臂圈住了眼前人。  
在竞争激烈的下半程，作为队长的罗伊斯却不得不因伤而停赛四周，这其中的不甘和失落旁人又懂得几分呢？就算是同为职业球员的莱万也不敢说完全理解罗伊斯的痛，此时，或许无声的陪伴才是能给予给罗伊斯的最好的安慰。  
“莱万，你疼吗？我是说你之前做手术的时候。”怀里的金发男孩儿动了动，眼睛却并不看向莱万，一副若无其事的样子。  
“还好，要不你来验下货。”波兰人一脸认真，抓起罗伊斯的手就往自己的腹肌上放。  
罗伊斯对于波兰人这种自恋的行为已经无话可说了，拜托，都是踢足球吃饭的，谁还没个腹肌呢？不过，有一说一，波兰人的腱子肉质量确实高，摸了两把腹肌的罗伊斯不由的感叹到。  
“乖，我去给你放洗澡水。泡澡应该对养伤有好处。顺带一提，你好像又出局了。“波兰人把几乎完全挂在自己身上的罗伊斯小心翼翼地转移到沙发上才”友善“地提醒到。留罗伊斯一个人应对耳机那头歪歪叽叽的布兰特。

“又输了？“波兰人从浴室出来，身上还带着点潮湿的热气，高高卷起的毛衣袖子下是肌肉线条优美的小臂。  
“嗯……就差一点点！”罗伊斯气鼓鼓的，多半又是被群里的年轻小孩儿嘲讽了。  
“需要我扶你吗？”波兰人的手臂热乎乎的，还没等罗伊斯说完那句不用就搭上了罗伊斯的肩膀。  
“你能不能多吃点，还是那么瘦。”金发男孩儿的肩膀数十年如一日的瘦弱。  
“轻一点，跑得快些。“轻飘飘的一句话堵得莱万说不出话来。眼前这个男孩儿，大家都说他是小火箭，灵巧而迅速，但也许是因为太轻盈，所以也特别容易受伤。扛着伤痕累累的不算强壮的身躯，断断续续地踢到三十，真是为难他了。

“你是等着我给你脱衣服吗？”波兰人斜靠在浴室的墙壁上，双手抱肘，有些戏谑地盯着眼前脸红红的罗伊斯，浴室暖色的灯衬得他英俊且温柔。  
“……你就不能对病人好一点吗！”罗伊斯白了他一眼，慢吞吞地脱掉了身上那件灰色的卫衣，露出一小节白细的腰肢，然后褪下宽松的黑色居家裤，白生生的小细腿一点也不像是职业运动员的腿。不知是因为浴室的暖气开得太足，还是一旁波兰人直勾勾的眼神太过滚烫，红晕从罗伊斯的脸颊染到了脖子。  
“你放心，不会对你怎么样的。”莱万胡乱许了个自己也不知道可行性有多高的诺言，扶着脱得精光的罗伊斯坐在满是热水的浴缸里。  
“别动。”莱万摁住了罗伊斯挣扎的手，像哄小孩子一样：“我专门向队医学的按摩手法，你试试？”说着就真的一点一点地揉起了罗伊斯的肩膀，然后再沿着脊椎向下，按摩整个背部，灰蓝色的眼睛里没有半点情欲。  
起初罗伊斯还有点害羞，但慢慢地也就接受了，微微闭着眼，偶尔会舒服得哼哼唧唧出声音，像只被撸舒服了就咕噜咕噜的猫。  
“嗳……“莱万俯下身子凑到罗伊斯耳边轻声说话，那姿势显得暧昧极了。”你知道我在按摩什么吗？“  
“……”罗伊斯闭着眼，不答话，生怕波兰人嘴里蹦出些没羞没臊的词汇。  
“像在按摩小羊排呀，要均匀按摩才能入味……”波兰人一本正经地模仿着电视上美食节目的措辞。下一秒就被罗伊斯掀起的水花搞了个措手不及。  
“哈哈哈哈。”罗伊斯盯着浑身湿透的莱万，歪歪咧咧的样子有些肆无忌惮。他已经很久没这么开心的笑过了，这几天伤病的事就磨得他心力交瘁。或许他该感谢这个开了几百里才来到他身边的波兰人，比病痛更难耐的是无人理解的孤独。  
波兰人也没恼，只是默默地脱掉了灰色的高领毛衣和长裤，一副轻伤不下火线的大义凛然的模样。  
“会着凉的。“罗伊斯伸手揉了揉波兰人短而硬的黑发。  
“那，我穿这个？“波兰人抓起旁边挂着的黑色浴袍，一脸理所当然。  
“随便你。“罗伊斯的脸好像又红了几分，拜托，那是他的浴衣欸，现在就这样套在波兰人身上，有种说不出的亲昵。  
事实证明，莱万穿罗伊斯的浴袍也挺合适，罗伊斯穿是宽松，莱万穿上就多了几分修身的气质。  
“疼吗？“莱万一手握住罗伊斯纤细小巧的脚踝，一手捏上罗伊斯的一只小腿，半跪在浴缸旁，认真得像是下一秒就要掏出戒指问一句will you marry me？  
穿着前男友浴袍的莱万一点也没有害羞的意思，尽职尽责地继续按摩着他的专属小羊腿。压根儿没料想到此时此刻罗伊斯脑子里浮想联翩的脑洞。  
“还好。“罗伊斯明白此时此刻自己啥也挡不住，一切都赤条条地暴露在莱万眼前，只好用手背遮住了自己的眼睛，学习鸵鸟自欺欺人的精神。波兰人宽厚的手掌时不时会掠过大腿根部，自我蒙蔽的罗伊斯的感官在黑暗中被无限放大，他甚至怀疑自己硬了。  
直到莱万温柔地喊他的名字，他才回过神来不情愿地瞟了莱万一眼。  
“该换水了吧，水好像凉了。“莱万心无杂念地样子让罗伊斯怀疑是不是自己太久没有性生活才会忍不住想入非非。  
他越想越气，凭什么，突然闯进自己家的是莱万，当初先离开的也是莱万，现在他们俩赤身裸体地共处一个浴室，以什么名义呢？藕断丝连的前任？分手后友情还在的朋友？罗伊斯只觉得自己的大脑在飞速转动，如同一辆刹车不灵的汽车，在公路上横冲直撞。  
“莱万？“正在摆弄着花洒的波兰人听闻有人唤他名字就转过头来，罗伊斯盯着那只好看的薄唇大概有两秒，然后狠狠地吻了上去。那一刻，他感觉脑海里的车直愣愣地撞上了一棵树，车身已经支离破碎，但至少，车停下来了。  
一切都停下来了。

一切都是静止的，直到波兰人的右手托住他的后脑勺，灵活的舌头不由分说地要撬开他紧闭的牙关。又羞又恼的罗伊斯狠狠地咬了下去，带着点恨意血的味道弥漫在他们的口腔中。  
“你确定？“波兰人用手背擦去嘴角的猩红，咧嘴笑了。  
“你来不就是为了操我吗？装什么呢“罗伊斯觉得自己的声音在颤抖，浴室暖黄色的灯光刺得他想要流泪。  
“我可以操你。“莱万用擦过嘴角的手背温柔地擦去罗伊斯憋不回去的几颗泪珠，温柔得像是一场旧梦，就像是那个明黄色的夏天，他笑着伸手轻抚着身上人脸上的汗珠。可如今，他们不再是明黄色的少年了，或者说，马尔科还是，但莱万自己已经离开得太久也走得太远，远到他怕马尔科已经看不见他了。  
“但我不想你不开心，你知道吗？“你知道吗？我不能再伤害你了，马尔科，我怕我再也抓不住你了。  
“我很开心，我没有什么不开心的。“罗伊斯低着头自嘲似的笑了，然后自暴自弃地再次吻住眼前那好看的唇。

“你慢一点，脚上有伤呢。“躺在床上的莱万伸手就想去扶住胡乱折腾的罗伊斯。  
“没事，我知道。“ 罗伊斯扶着莱万早已挺立的阴茎，直愣愣地坐了下去。莱万倒是爽得倒吸一口凉气。罗伊斯却吃痛地要哭出来，吓得莱万赶紧退了出来。  
“你啊你，这么急干嘛。”莱万赶紧起身去安抚挫败的小羊驼。  
“没有润滑油，凡士林在柜子里。”罗伊斯嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
莱万觉得自己简直跟个情窦初开的毛头小子一样，就因为罗伊斯的一句没有润滑油就能开心得笑出声来——这不就说明罗伊斯家里没有其他的访客吗。  
事实证明，耐心也是波兰人能成为顶级前锋的重要原因之一。  
莱万从背后环绕住罗伊斯，一点一点吻金发男孩儿白白皙的脖颈，手上也没有闲着，一手撸动着男孩直立的柱身，一手去揉着男孩敏感的乳。一声又一声地柔声呼唤着马尔科，叫得罗伊斯快要哆嗦着交待自己。  
“不，不，我们一起。”莱万阻止罗伊斯自己碰自己，他用男孩儿自己的体液去打开男孩儿的身体，等男孩适应了两根手指的进入后，再引导男孩慢慢往下坐。  
手指和阴茎当然不是一个等级，这样的时刻对于莱万和罗伊斯都显得格外难熬。  
每进入一寸，波兰人都要调整呼吸希望自己不要太早的举白旗。等他完完全全占有了金发男孩时，金发男孩明显松了一口气，下一秒，男孩儿就被身下人突如其来地顶撞弄得快要挤出生理性的泪水。  
虽然很久没见面，但波兰人还是很快就找到了男孩儿体内的开关，他坏心眼地碾过那一个小点，观察着男孩的反应——噢，可怜的马尔科紧闭着眼，努力地不让自己叫出来。  
“宝贝，你动一下。“波兰人揉着男孩儿被汗水浸湿的金发，低声蛊惑着。  
金发男孩儿抬起屁股又坐下，小幅度地摆动着臀部，每挪动一下腿心就酸麻得要命，不一会儿就喊累了，嘴里说着不要继续再也不做了的胡话。最后还是得靠波兰人抱起他，换了个从旁边进入的姿势，让小羊驼安心枕在自己的右手臂上，不至于那么累。  
“叫我名字。”在金发男孩儿快要神智涣散，眼泪和唾液一起往下流的时候，波兰人啃上男孩儿左侧的肩膀，好心提醒到。  
“罗伯特……啊……轻一点。“罗伊斯小声嘟囔到，他清晰地感受到体内的柱身的头部微微弯曲，点刺着自己最敏感的那一点。  
“不对噢。“波兰人左手扣住男孩儿的身体，使他的臀部与自己贴合得更紧，又加快了速度，仿佛要捅进最深处。操得男孩儿快要失神。  
“莱……莱万，别，停下来……”罗伊斯觉得自己快要受不了，体内的酸和麻，乳头的涨和痒，他都承受不住了，只好大口大口地喘息。  
“还是不对噢。”波兰人退出了一大半，在罗伊斯反应过来之前又重重地顶进去，一手还捏着男孩儿有些红肿的乳。  
“哈……莱维，莱维。”罗伊斯最终还是喊出来曾经那个属于他的专属称呼。  
他的莱维是绿茵场上的王。  
突然，金发男孩儿的反手碰到了波兰人的那两颗圆滚滚的肉球，他玩心大起，报复似地揉了揉。很快的，罗伊斯听到莱万闷哼了一声，仿佛被触碰到了什么神奇的开关，一下子就热热地喷射了出来。  
罗伊斯还没反应过来，他自己也颤颤巍巍地交代了自己。  
他被硬生生地操到了高潮。  
热潮过后，莱万也没有退出，头就埋在男孩儿的肩上，任由男孩儿的甬道痉挛着，一缩一缩地夹着自己的阴茎。罗伊斯只觉得莱万那些硬硬的短发扎得他有些痛痒，但可能是太累了，他甚至喊不出半声抱怨，只是把头放在波兰人的手臂上蹭了蹭，沉沉睡去。  
或许，他们都需要时间来清理满身的汗液，体液以及他们之间乱糟糟的关系。

后半夜，莱万抱着不算重的罗伊斯去浴室清理时，怀里人突然醒了，浅绿色的眼珠子在浴室的灯光下显得格外清澈，脸上还带着点红晕。  
“莱万啊……”小羊驼轻轻喊着。  
“在呢。“波兰人耐心地擦着黏糊糊的小羊臀。  
“莱万？“仿佛是在喃喃自语一般。  
“我在。“波兰人头也不抬的应着声。  
“你这是乘人之危，趁着我受伤图谋不轨。”金毛羊驼义愤填膺地模样让人忘了刚才是谁更主动。  
“嘘，宝贝。捡漏是所有优秀前锋的必修课。谢谢夸奖。”超级前锋笑得得意且从容。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读


End file.
